Carta de Amor
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: Cuatro años y continentes diferentes. Lo que mantiene la esperanza para Yi Jeong y Ga Eul son las cartas que se escriben de vez en cuando... Traduccion de la historia LOVE LETTER por Myrielle
1. Prologo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia original de** **Myrielle**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

 _Serás la primera persona que busque… si es que aún no has encontrado a tu alma gemela  
-Yi Jeong._

Ya estaba esperando su regreso incluso antes de que se fuera.

Por lo que parecía la enésima vez, Chu Ga Eul miró su reloj. Faltaban treinta minutos para las 2 PM. En treinta minutos el hombre que se había robado su corazón disfrazándose de un príncipe azul se iba se Corea. Dolía respirar cada vez que pensaba en eso. Una parte de su corazón estaba destrozada ante su inminente ausencia.

Y esa era la razón por la que no estaba en el aeropuerto para despedirse. Era una cosa ser fuerte frente a él y alentarlo a seguir sus sueños. Era otra completamente diferente hacerlo enfrente de otros cuatro pares de ojos que estarían mirando con atención cada de sus movimientos, de sus expresiones. Algunas cosas eran solo de Yi Jeong para ver. Y tenía miedo de que finalmente perdiera la compostura.

Limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, Ga Eul inhaló y miró el fuego que ardía en el horno. Ella estaba ahí de nuevo, ahí en el mismo lugar donde Yi Jeong le había dado su promesa. Era una extraña, insegura promesa basada en la condición de que ella esperara por él. Él esperaría si ella podía mostrarle que estaría ahí. Era tan propio de Yi Jeong. Aun asustado del amor y de ser abandonado, pero aun así lo suficientemente valiente para dar el salto si estaba seguro de que ella estaría ahí para atraparlo.

—¿Pero quién va a atraparme a mí? —susurró Ga Eul, apretando más su chal alrededor de sus hombros. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él si estaba tan lejos? ¿Era acaso una clase de prueba para ver si eran almas gemelas?

Le agradaba saber que ella lo había cambiado y de alguna forma sabía que iba a quedarse así siempre. De alguna manera, él siempre seria suyo. ¿Pero estarían juntos? El amor era algo extraño, y a veces, el tiempo lo era todo. Ji Hoo y Jan Di eran un clásico caso de oportunidades perdidas.

 _Si lo conozco, nunca lo dejaré ir. O me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida._

¿Era un error dejarlo ir? ¿Acaso esto contaba como dejarlo ir? Ga Eul suspiró. Se estaba cuestionando a si misma de nuevo. Yi Jeong _sunbae_ nunca había sido suyo para quedárselo en primer lugar.

Estaba asustada, no podía evitarlo. Asustada porque, le gustara o no, le había dado su corazón y no le era posible tomarlo de nuevo.

— **o—**

Yi Jeong se acomodó en la comodidad de su enorme asiento, feliz de que fuera el único pasajero a bordo. Jun Pyo había insistido en mandarlo a Suecio a través de su avión personal y a Yi Jeong no se le dio la oportunidad de decir que no.

Sus mejores amigos había estado ahí para despedirse y Geum Jan Di había aparecido también. Aunque al principio se sintió disgustado cuando Jun Pyo empezó a ir tras ella, sabía que ella era lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida.

Y gracias a ella había conocido a Ga Eul. Por eso siempre estaría agradecido.

Dolía que no hubiera aparecido para decir adiós. No importaba que habían pasado los últimos cuatros días antes de su partida juntos y que habían acordado decir sus despedidas en privado. Aun no estaba saliendo. Era una situación que confundía a Woo Bin y estresaba a Jun Pyo aunque Ji Hoo entendía. Y también Jan Di. Todo lo que había ella fue advertirle dulcemente que cumpliera su parte de la promesa o iría a buscarlo a Suecia.

 _Si la llamas primero, serás su esclavo para siempre…_

En quince minutos su avión despegaría. Y si seguía mirando a su teléfono en su mano, de esa manera, su mirada tal vez podría quemar un hoyo en el. —Llámame, solos llámame —murmuró. Maldita sea con esa chica y su orgullo, maldijo en privado. Aunque también debería de maldecir su propio orgullo.

Oh, al demonio, lo iba a hacer. Iba a romper su regla de oro. En donde concernía a Ga Eul _yang_ ya había roto las suficientes así que mejor terminar con el trabajo.

—¿Ga Eul _yang_?

—¿ _Sunbae_?

Sonaba sorprendida aunque feliz. Había estado llorando, podía escucharlo en su voz. Yi Jeong parpadeó y hubo un repentino bulto en su garganta.

—Yo… ¿en dónde estás?

—… En el horno.

Él no sabía que decir. Tal vez no había necesidad de decir algo. Era suficiente saber en dónde estaba, que estaba ahí en la línea con él. Después de un largo silencio Ga Eul finalmente habló

— _Sunbae_ , ¿te lo dio Jan Di?

—Si —era un simple sobre azul que se le había sido instruido abrir solo cuando estuviera en Suecia. —¿No has perdido mi llave, o si?

Le había dado una llave de su estudio la noche pasado. Aunque Ga Eul trabajaba su alfarería en el otro estudio donde Eun Jae enseñaba, pensó que tal vez a ella le gustaría estar en un lugar que le recordara a él y a la posibilidad de "ellos". Era su manera de sostenerse a ella aunque Yi Jeong se negaba a admitirse eso a sí mismo, ni hablar de a otras personas.

— _Pabo_ , por supuesto que no. —Estaba bromeando con ella, tratando de distráelos a ambos. Cinco minutos más. Pero había tanto que decir que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir. Silencio de nuevo.

Yi Jeong maldijo en voz baja cuando vio a la azafata acercándose, sus ojos fijados en su teléfono. Su tiempo se había acabado. —Ga Eul _yang_ , tengo que irme. El avión está a punto de despegar.

— _Sunbae_ … —Te voy a extrañar. Por favor regresa a mí. —Asegúrate de regresar como un gran alfarero. No desperdicies los siguientes cuatro años.

—Bueno, asegúrate de que tue seas una mejor alfarera para cuando regrese. Trabaja en esa muñeca.

—Tu- —empezó a responder acaloradamente cuando las siguientes palabras de Yi Jeong cortaron las suyas.

—No lo olvides. Si aún no has encontrado tu alma gemela para entonces… —y luego colgó.

— **o—**

Ga Eul miró el teléfono en su mano, muy consciente de que haya afuera, Yi Jeong la estaba dejando. Pero sus palabras… Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Lo intentaría. Ella lo esperaría.

Yi Jeong exhaló, mirando fuera de su ventana mientras el avión se levantaba suavemente del suelo, consciente de que en algún lugar haya afuera, la estaba dejando atrás. Con gentileza, tocó el sobre en el asiento junto a el y supo que era una carta. En una época de emails y Skypes, solo su tontita y romántica pueblerina escribirá una carta.

No podía esperar a escribirle de vuelta.


	2. I

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia original de** **Myrielle  
** **Traducción por** **GianiraBlossom**

* * *

Finalmente había arreglado todo lo que necesitaba. Nuevos libros, su horario en el taller de cerámica universitario, citas con un maestro alfarero que había conseguido sacar de su retiro (no con dinero, por una vez en su vida, sino con su talento) y sus citas con los especialistas que tratarían de avanzar la recuperación en su mano.

Juntando todo, le había tomado aproximadamente tres semanas. Todo ese tiempo, la carta había estado sobre su mesa. Ahora que tenía algo de tiempo para sí mismo, iba a leerla. Ahora habría tiempo para saborear cada palabra que le había escrito. Yi Jeong abrió el sobre cuidadosamente y sacó el papel. Era una sola hoja blanca y pudo ver su ordenada escritura.

 _Sunbae,  
Imagino que para cuando leas esta carta ya estarás bien instalado y habrás arreglado todos los asuntos administrativos que necesitas hacer antes de que empiecen tus clases. No voy a preguntarte como es Suecia porque estás obligado a decirme de todas formas. Espero fotos. En las que salgas tú, no fotos genéricas ¿okey? _

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella esperaba que el posara y que se tomara fotos de sí mismo en público? De ninguna manera iba a hacer eso. Al menos no hasta que tuviera una cuantas cartas más de Ga Eul.

 _Me siento un poco extraña, escribiéndote esto sabiendo que en una hora vas a pasar por mí a mi casa. Sigo pensando que voy a olvidar mis guantes y voy a tener que pedir prestados los tuyos una vez que lleguemos a la pista._

Ahora entendía porque había estado un poco callada durante el viaje hasta allí. Y había olvidado sus guantes. — _Pabo_ —murmuró. Y ahora que lo recordaba, si le había dado sus guantes al final de su… salida. ¿Fue una cita? No sabía aun como llamarla. Al menos esta vez no tenía que pretender que no significaba nada para él.

 _Me sigo preguntando que puedo darte como regalo de despedida. No puedo comprar nada que te guste ya que tus preferencias están fuera de mi presupuesto. Pensé en tal vez hacerte algo, pero la cerámica me está haciendo sentir miserable en este momento ya que es la razón por la que te vas. Aunque no voy a renunciar a ella; me gusta demasiado. Incluso con tu molesta persistencia sobre mi muñeca._

Sintió alivio al saber que iba a seguir practicando el arte. ¿Y cómo se atrevía a llamarlo molesto? Yi Jeong sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

 _Así que decidí darte esto. Si checas el sobre, hay una estampilla dentro. Debe ser suficiente para cubrir el envió de vuelta a Corea. Úsala si y cuando quieras escribirme de vuelta. Si lo haces, sabré que aceptaste mi regalo.  
Ga Eul_

Acariciando su nombre con su pulgar, Yi Jeong miró por la ventana. Era mitad del día y el sol brillaba. En Corea sería alrededor de medianoche. Ella estaría dormida, sin saber cuánto quería volar de vuelta solo para abrazarla por un rato.

Este era su regalo, una forma de mantener la línea de comunicación abierta entre ellos. Y era por mucho mejor que un email. Ahora tenía algo que sostener en sus manos, algo que ella había tocado. Era personal e íntimo, y mucho menos presuroso, dada su extraña situación de ni aquí ni allá.

Cuidadosamente volvió a guardar la carta. Cuando llegara el momento le escribiría de vuelta.

— **o—**

 _Un mes después_

Ga Eul suspiró pesadamente cuando llegó a su casillero. Había sido un día horriblemente ajetreado y apenas había acabado el ultimo de tres tutoriales. Y encima de eso, tenía clase de cerámica a la cual atender. Era uno de aquellos cursos gratis que los estudiantes podían tomar en el Centro Artístico y ella inmediatamente se había apuntado.

Tomando su delantal rosa con volantes que Jan Di le dio como regalo, notó un delgado sobre azul sobre su… El rostro de Ga Eul tomó un brillante color rojo mientras tomaba el sobre rápidamente y lo metía en su bolsa. Cerró su casillero con fuerza. Solo había un miembro de F4 que podía abrir un candado con facilidad pero, en serio ¡¿Qué acaso Song Woo Bin no tenía ojos?!

Su corazón aun latía con fuerza cuando entró a clase. Ahora era difícil concentrarse; sabía que el sobre en su bolsa era de Yi Jeong. El tiempo se arrastró con lentitud y al fin, cuando llegó a casa, Ga Eul corrió a su cuarto, cerró la perta y se sentó en su cama. Entonces abrió el sobre.

 _Ga Eul-yang,  
Espero que no te importe pero Woo Bin hiso una entrega especial por mí. Él se ofreció, por cierto, no lo amenacé de ninguna forma._

Oh, en serio iba a hablar con Woo Bin sunbae la próxima vez que lo viera. Pero, razonó consigo misma, tal vez no. Si el hombre no tenía idea de lo que era una caja de tampones entonces tal vez era mejor dejarlo en feliz ignorancia.

 _El clima se está poniendo un poco frio aquí, pero se siente de alguna forma como Corea en invierno. Tuve que comprar guantes nuevos por cierto, ya que tú prácticamente robaste los míos. Espero tenerlos de vuelta cuando regrese pero mientras tanto, será mejor que los uses para que no se rompan por falta de uso._

 _No vayas a ningún viaje de ski con Geum Jan Di a menos que Woo Bin o Ji Hoo estén ahí para prevenir que tengas más accidentes, ¿okey? Y sí, estoy siendo molestamente persistente._

Ga Eul rio cuando leyó esa última parte. Eso en serio rompería la imagen de Casanova de YI Jeong. Pero eso ya no es quien Yi Jeong es. ¿Verdad?

 _Mis clases van bien quien, y otra vez, so el mejor estudiante en el grupo._

Prácticamente podía ver la arrogancia salir de sus palabras y puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embrago, la siguiente parte le hiso sonreír.

 _Aunque mi mentor me dice que he sido verdaderamente mimado con alabanzas que no merecía completamente. De hecho se siente bien, que te bajen de un escalón o dos. Me hace querer esforzarme más. ¿Mencione que me hace limpiar el estudio cuando terminamos con las lecciones? Apuesto que no sabías que soy bueno con una escoba y un trapo._

—Que sorpresa —murmuró Ga Eul, no completamente segura de que Yi Jeong estuviera mintiendo. Estaba segura que además de Ji Hoo, el resto de los F4 no sería capaz de distinguir un trapo de una escoba incluso si el destino de sus imperios de negocios dependiera de ello.

 _Los doctores están recomendando algunos tratamientos para mi mano. Estaré atendiendo a la primera sesión la próxima semana, que será más o menos cuando recibas esta carta._

No mencionó nada más sobre el tema, pero ella sabía lo importante que era para él.

 _Por cierto, debo mencionar que encontré una nueva compañera. Su nombre es Sadie y nunca me deja solo. He estado pasando la mayoría de las tardes con ella desde que la conocí en el café local._

Por un momento Ga Eul sintió que le era difícil respirar. Ella no era una persona que maldecía pero, por Dios, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando Yi Jeong? ¿Era esta su idea de honestidad? No era que ella quisiera que le mintiera. No era como si él le debiera algo, ni siquiera estaban en una relación. Diablos, ahora estaba mentalmente balbuceando. Resistiendo la urgencia de alejar la carta de ella se forzó a seguir leyendo.

 _De hecho, mientras escribo esto, Sadie está aquí. Insiste en sentarse en mis piernas y eso hace escribir un poco difícil. Pero los gatos son creaturas tan afectivas, así que es difícil decirle que no_.

Si él hubiera estado con ella en ese momento, Ga Eul hubiera estrangulado felizmente a Yi Jeong. Y después lo hubiera besado.

 _Tengo que irme ahora, por cierto, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, me gusta tu regalo. Ahora, tengo dos peticiones._

 _Uno, quiero una carta más larga._

 _Dos, quiero otra estampilla._

 _Yi Jeong_


	3. II

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia original de** **Myrielle  
** **Traducción por** **GianiraBlossom**

Desde cualquier angulo, Chu Ga Eul se veía como la estudiante más dedicada en el teatro de oratoria. Tenía sus marca-textos afuera (rosa, verde y amarillo), su libro abierto y escribía diligentemente en su bloc de notas sobre la mesa. Se veía como la estudiante más trabajadora en ese lugar.

—Veía, siendo la palabra clave aquí —Ga Eul pensó mientras miraba alrededor a sus compañeros durmiendo desvergonzadamente. No es que ella estuviera poniendo más atención que ellos, pero hey, su profesor estaba en el podio dando una inútil lectura a nadie en particular y si no le molestaba, era difícil para ella mantenerse concentrada, en especial porque ella podría ir a la biblioteca a hacer su propio estudio.

Con cuidado, puso un punto al final de su última oración y observó las notas que había hecho para el examen de la siguiente semana. Sip, había cubierto todo. "Ahora a regresar a la Tierra de los Sueños" suspiró suavemente y jugueteó con su pluma en la mesa.

Una mirada al reloj le reveló que aún faltaba una hora más. Y ya que sería grosero simplemente tomar su bolsa e irse… una idea repentina le llegó y sonrió. Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio desde que llegó la carta de Yi Jeong.

Arrancó una hoja limpia de su bloc de notas y empezó a escribir.

 **—o—**

El corazón de Yi Jeong se detuvo un segundo cuando abrió su buzón y encontró el sobre azul pálido dentro. Sus días estaban llenos y durante la noche se había llevado muy bien con los programas de televisión suecos y también con el cable. Más seguido que nada, también pasaba noches trabajando en su cerámica, determinado de sacarle al menos un cumplido a su mentor, quien parecía creer que asentir ocasionalmente eran suficiente para alentarlo. Pero incluso en medio de todo su trabajo, se preguntaba cuando ella escribiría de nuevo.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, intercambiar cartas con alguien, mucho menos una chica. Y no era cualquier chica. A veces se preguntaba si Ga Eul era su única en la vida, o tal vez su segunda oportunidad en el amor y la redención. Y como siempre, llegaba a la conclusión que no importaba de todas formas. Ella era importante para él, punto.

Arrojando el resto del correo a la mesa, se sentó y procedió a leer su carta.

 _Sunbae,  
Siempre supe que eras una mala influencia. Mira, ahora estoy escribiéndote una carta mientras mi profesor está tratando enseñar. Palabra clave: __tratando_ _ **.**_ _Estoy tratando de ponerle atención pero es muy difícil especialmente cuando insiste en bajar las luces (ya que solo usa presentación en PowerPoint) y tiene una voz que le quedaría mejor a un hipnotista._

¿Escribir cartas era la idea de Ga Eul de portarse mal en clase? Yi Jeong pensó en todas las bromas que el F4 había hecho en todos estos años, todas lideradas por Jun Pyo por supuesto. El simplemente había seguido porque estaba aburrido y no había nada que hacer. Por supuesto, si su maestra hubiera sido tan bonita como Ga Eul yang…

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, una imagen de Ga Eul con su cabello hecho en una coleta aflojada, usando una apretada falda hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca, diciendo "Eres un niño muy, muy malo" mientras se inclinaba hacia él un aula de clases casi a oscuras apareció en su cabeza.

Maldición. Los síntomas de la abstinencia se estaban poniendo peores. Si era una abstinencia de su hedonística vida o de Ga Eul no estaba muy seguro. Tal vez era de ambos. Pero había encontrado una forma de lidiar con ello. Esa era la razón por la que su estudio ahora estaba lleno de delicadas tazas de té. Eran difíciles de hacer y le recordaban a su primer encuentro con ella.

 _En fin, la vida en la universidad es muy frenética. No estoy muy segura si un diploma en negocios es lo que quiero. Mis padres creen que es algo bueno y cambiar de facultad se ha convertido en un tema tabú a la hora de la cena. Jan Di dice que debo seguir mis sueños. Pero la cosa es que no estoy muy segura que es lo que quiero hacer. Estoy segura que lo descubriré eventualmente._

 _Las clases de cerámica son divertidas. Me inscribí en uno de los cursos gratis en el Centro Artístico y es de mucha ayuda que mi maestro es un hombre tan agradable. Incluso me ofreció que tome unas cuantas sesiones extras en otro estudio donde trabaja. ¿No es genial?_

Yi Jeong frunció el ceño cuando leyó esa línea. Normalmente hubiera estado feliz de que Ga Eul haya encontrado un buen mentor pero esto le sonaba demasiado a una excusa para acercarse a ella. Ga Eul yang era demasiado inocente; ¡no se daría cuenta de ello hasta que fuera demasiado tarde!

Nop, tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para ella. Como su amigo, estaba moralmente obligado a asegurar su bien.

—¿Jun Pyo?

—¡Yah! Ahora llamas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos o que hayas escrito?

Yi Jeong sostuvo el teléfono lejos de su oído. —Necesito un favor ¿Quién es el instructor de cerámica que ofrece cursos gratis en el Centro Artístico?

—¿Huh?

—El Centro Artístico en la Universidad Shinwha, —dijo Yi Jeong impacientemente. —¿Quién es?

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que sepa? ¿Y de que se trata todo esto?

—Solo chécalo por mí, por favor.

Ignorando la constante corriente de quejas que salían de su mejor amigo, Yi Jeong esperó.

—Okey, su nombre es Jum Kim Sang. —Y aparentemente eso era todo porque Jun Pyo se quedó callado.

Yi Jeong resistió la urgencia se golpear la cabeza contra el muro. —¿Y?

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Chu Ga Eul?

Oh, ¿por qué justo ahora le tuvo que haber salido un cerebro a Jun Pyo? —Tal vez —Yi Jeong murmuró, no queriendo saber cómo es que Jun Pyo había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Te dije que salieras oficialmente con ella antes de que te fueras. Si hubieras escuchado, no me estarías llamando porque estas celos de un ajjushii de setenta y cinco años que lleva casado con la misma mujer por los últimos cincuenta años.

—Oh —. Ahora se sentía estúpido, pero al menos no había un hombre tratando de aprovecharse de Ga Eul. Eso compensó su vergüenza. —Gracias.

—Ves. Tenía razón. Whoa, sabes cuantos hijos tiene este tipo-

Yi Jeong colgó. Le donaría algunas cerámicas a Jun Pyo la siguiente vez que Shinhwa tuviera un evento de caridad. Había mejores cosas que hacer por el momento.

 _Estoy segura que para cuando regresas seré una mejor alfarera (como tú. Recuerda ¡fighting!). Entonces podrás enseñarme algunas de las técnicas que aprendiste en Suecia._

—Piensa en la alfarería, la alfarería —Yi Jeong sacudió la cabeza, tratando de bloquear la lista de técnicas que quería enseñarle a Ga Eul, ninguna de ellas relacionadas con la alfarería.

 _Por cierto, aun espero mis fotos._

¿Cuál era el problema de Ga Eul con las fotos?

 _Sería… lindo verte. Me pregunto cómo es haya y no puedo imaginarte en Suecia, aunque he visto fotos del lugar. Envíame una foto de Sadie. Quiero ver la competencia._

Rió entre dientes. La distancia estaba haciendo una Ga Eul más atrevida. Le gustaba.

 _Creo que tengo que parar ahora. Mi profesor parece haber notado que no estoy escribiendo notas después de todo. ¿Ves? Ahora me metiste en problemas. Me debes una, sunbae._

 _Ga Eul_

 _P.S. ¿Esto es suficientemente largo para ti? Sabes lo que dicen sobre tener mucho de algo bueno._

¿Tenía miedo de escribir demasiado? Yi Jeong se recostó y leyó la carta de nuevo. Era inusual para él sentirse fuera de lugar. No tenía experiencia para guiarlo aquí, solo estas palabras, los momentos que habían compartido juntos.

Metiendo la carta dentro del sobre, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves. Tenía una hora que matar y había una cámara que comprar y fotos que tomar.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora  
** **Umm… hola.** **  
** **Esta es la primera vez que les hablo directamente, ya saben, como traductora. Gracias a los que ya están siguiendo esta historia (Ustedes cuatro :D) y solo quiero decirles que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo la primera que lo leí. Tal vez ahora todo sea lindo y adorable entre ellos, pero no sera así por siempre. No hubiera pedido permiso para traducirla si no pensara que tiene una buena trama para mantenerlos entretenidos a ustedes y a mi mientras lo tradujo. Aún hay un largo camino por recorrer.** **  
**


	4. III

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia original de** **Myrielle  
** **Traducción por** **GianiraBlossom**

* * *

Ga Eul estaba limpiando una mesa cuando levantó a mirada. —¡Ay no, es Yun Hyung sunbae! —con una exclamación de sorpresa se apresuró a esconderse debajo de la mesa antes de que Jan Di pudiera si quiera reaccionar. —Recuerda, ¡no estoy aquí!

Mirando por las puertas de la cocina Ga Eul vio al alto y delgado chico entrar al restaurante de jjuk y preguntar por ella. ¡Era la tercera vez esta semana! ¿No era lo suficientemente malo que el insistía en caminar con ella de clase a clase aunque Ga Eul tratara todo lo posible para evadirlo? Ahora todos creían que eran novios.

Suspirando con exasperación, Ga Eul esperó hasta que Jan Di vino a decirle que la costa estaba despejada. —No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Ga Eul y Jan Di sabiamente no insistió —Gracias por ayudarme. De nuevo.

Las dos amigas sonrieron y continuaron atendiendo a los clientes que quedaban. Ninguna de las dos vio el brillante auto deportivo amarillo Lotus desaparecer en la esquina del camino.

— **o—**

El teléfono de Yi jeong vibró; alguien le había mandado un mensaje. Pero podía esperar. Apenas había empezado a escribir su carta para ella.

Eran unas horas pasadas de la medianoche cuando despertó de repente. Después de un corto periodo de moverse inquietamente en la cama, decidió que le respondería. Tal vez entonces podría volver a dormir.

 _Ga Eul yang  
Primero que nada, si quieres algo de alguien, no los culpas por tu mal comportamiento en clase. Afortunadamente, ya que soy un chico genial, voy a olvidar que hiciste eso._

Podía verla poner los ojos en blanco al leer eso. Bueno, era verdad.

 _Me alegra que sigas practicando alfarería a pesar de la universidad. Tu maestro es un alfarero muy conocido ¿sabías? Asegúrate de aprender todo lo que puedas de él. Si quieres trabajar en privado solo usa mi estudio. O si necesitas un lugar callado cuando necesites pensar…_

 _Y hablando de estudios, estoy enviando una foto del que hay en esta casa. Como puedes ver, es similar al que tengo en Corea. Supongo que la ausencia si hace que el corazón extrañe y esta es mi forma de traer algo de lo que deje atrás conmigo._

Había algunas cosas de las cuales estaba feliz haber dejado atrás. Al menos en Suecia su madre no podía obligarlo a buscar a su inútil padre y traumatizarlo en el proceso. Hubo un gran peso que se quitó de sus hombros y se había sentido libre de ella, de sus padres por una vez en su vida. Algún día, tal vez se sienta listo para hablar con Ga Eul sobre ese aspecto de su pasado. Ella entendería.

 _Ya que pediste una foto de la competencia, aquí también hay una de Sadie sentada en la mesa. ¿No es hermosa? Aunque insistió en posar sola, así que yo tuve que tomar la foto en lugar de estar en ella. Ahí está Sadie. Y ese es pastel de zanahoria, en caso de que te estés preguntando. Sabe tan bien como se ve. ¿Viste el pastel primero, verdad?_

Ga Eul tenía un apetito tan grande como el de su mejor amiga. A veces Yi Jeong se preguntaba a donde iba toda esa comida. En Nueva Caledonia una de las cosas que más le había encantado a Ga Eul, además de tomar fotos del lugar, fue la comida. Se había visto tan satisfecha con el buffet que Jun Pyo preparó que no pudo evitar molestarla un poco. Eso y el hecho que tenía curiosidad de saber si sus sospechas de que a ella la gustara Jun Pyo eran correctas. Fue lindo saber que estaba equivocado.

 _Y, para finalizar, esta es una foto de mí. Esa casa en el fondo es la casa de mi mentor._

Finalmente se había tragado su orgullo, sabiendo que una foto de él era lo que Ga Eul más quería. "Esto es tan vergonzoso" había murmurado, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que estaba solo antes de levantar la cámara y apuntarla a sí mismo. Rápidamente presionó el botón y tomo la foto. Ahí está, ya había hecho el sucio acto.

 _Lamentablemente, no estaba solo. ¿Ves ese pie en la esquina derecha? Es mi mentor. Tiene un muy mal hábito de aparecer de repente, especialmente frente a mí._

Yi Jeong aun podía escuchar la brusca risa del hombre resonando en sus oídos. Esa fue la más grande humillación. Y después tuvo que enfrentar las inevitables preguntas. ¿Cómo es que ese viejo loco supo que las fotos eran para una chica? ¿Era tan obvio?

 _Así que ahí lo tienes, Ga Eul yang. Ahora estamos a mano, especialmente porque tuve que aguantar las observaciones de que tenía que esforzarme más o mi novia me dejará. Le dije que no se metiera. No funcionó._

Se sintió raro escribir esa palabra. Nunca antes había llamado a alguien su novia. Públicamente, él y Woo Bin se reían de la palabra. Aunque en privado, sabía que nunca hubo alguien por la que sintiera el suficiente afecto para llamarla de esa forma. Aun así, no se había apresurado a corregir el error de su maestro.

 _Tengo cita para otra sesión mañana en el hospital. Creo que en unos meses, podré hacer cerámica como solía hacer antes._

 _Cuando regrese, tal vez podemos ir a mi estudio. Si recuerdo bien, tengo una rueda de alfarero extra en algún lugar. Puedes usarla._

 _Yi Jeong_

¿Acaba de pedirle una cita en tres años y medio? Su rostro se sentía caliente y sabía que se estaba sonrojando. Gracias a Dios no había nadie alrededor para verlo.

Antes de que cambiara de opinión, dobló la hoja y la metió dentro del sobre, sellándolo precipitadamente, junto con las fotografías. Lo enviaría mañana en su camino a la escuela.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Sosteniendo un bostezo, estaba a punto de regresar a la cama cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar continuamente. Alguien estaba llamando.

— **o—**

—Yi Jeong-ah ¿por qué no lees tus mensajes? —demandó Woo Bin.

—¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

—Erm… ¿mañana?

—Es temprano en la mañana, las cinco para ser preciso.

—Oops —. Lo hizo de nuevo —Lo siento, bro. Pero suenas como si estuvieras muy despierto.

—No podía dormir.

—Pensando en Ga Eul ¿verdad? —bromeó Woo Bin. Podía sentir la molestia de Yi Jeong a través del teléfono. —En fin, estoy llamando por ella.

—¿Esta bien? —vino la inmediata pregunta. Yi Jeong podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera pero hablando honestamente, el resto de los F4 sabía que había algo entre él y la mejor amiga de Jan Di. De alguna forma u otra, Chu Ga Eul había conseguido atrapar al Casanova y al parecer lo tenía dando vueltas. Y Yi Jeong no estaba peleando mucho contra ello.

—Bueno, está bien. Excepto que esta este chico de último año en su escuela…

Hubo un tenso antes de que Yi Jeong hablara, su voz cuidadosamente neutral. —¿Está en una relación?

—¡Whoa, no! Hasta donde puedo ver, lo ha estado evadiendo como la plaga. Aunque parece que no se puede deshacer de él. Me estaba preguntando si quieres que intervenga. —Woo Bin estaba muy seguro que Ga Eul no se enamoraría de alguien más, pero hey, si Jun Pyo pudo molestar a Jan Di hasta que se enamorara de él, todo era posible.

Woo Bin era un buen amigo por cuidarlo de esa manera. —Solo asegúrate de que no esté en peligro ¿El tipo parece la clase de persona que se pone de mala actitud si ella sigue diciendo que no?

—No lo creo.

Bien. Porque si eso pasaba, Yi Jeong iba a volar de regreso y lidiar con el idiota el mismo. Y eso si quedaba algo después de que Woo Bin y Jan Di terminaran con él. —Entonces Ga Eul yang tendrá que lidiar con él.

Woo Bin no estaba muy seguro de que entender en esta situación. O Yi Jeong había madurado un poco o se estaba retractando a si mismo de nuevo. —Está bien, lo que digas. Cuídate, amigo.

—Gracias, Woo Bin. Te llamare después —Yi Jeong apagó su teléfono. Miró la carta que aún estaba sobre su escritorio.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a dormir.

— **o—**

Ga Eul abrió su casillero y estaba sacando sus libros cuando pasó de nuevo.

—Ga Eul-ssi.

Oh no, fue demasiado lenta. Era eso o él la estaba esperando. —Yun Hyung sunbae —saludó, dándose la vuelta reaciamente. No había forma en la que lo llamaría solo 'sunbae'. Eso era especial; estaba reservado para Yi Jeong.

—¿Vas a trabajar otra vez después de clase? ¿O finalmente vas a salir conmigo?

—Ah, no lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

Aparentemente no había una forma linda de decirle que no ha este chico. Ella no quería recurrir a esto pero estaba desesperada. Incluso Jan Di había concluido de mala gana que solo había una forma de hacer que Yun Hyung retrocediera. —Ehh… no puedo salir contigo porque… —podía sentir su rostro enrojecer —Es que… —. Estaba en Suecia después de todo. No regresaría hasta dentro de tres años. Así que siempre sería un secreto. Nunca tendría que enterarse —… Tengo novio. Está en Suecia.

Él no le creyó completamente; era muy claro por la expresión escéptica en su rostro. Ga Eul se preguntaba cómo podría convencerlo cuando un coro de gritos llenó el pasillo.

—¡Es Prince Song!

Y Prince Song se estaba dirigiendo a ella, Ga Eul se dio cuenta. ¿De dónde rayos había salido? —Woo Bin sunbae.

—Hey Ga Eul yang, Yi Jeong me pidió que te diera esto personalmente —. Okey, eso era mentira, pero a Yi Jeong no iba a importarle mucho. Woo Bin le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y ponía el sobre sobre ella. —Puso unas fotos dentro, como pediste —. Dándole un gran guiño, Woo Bin salió de la escena, dejando una fila de mujeres babeando detrás de él.

Ga Eul no quitó la mirada de él, asombrada cuando escuchó a Yun Hyung aclararse la garganta —Pudiste habérmelo dicho —la miró acusadoramente.

—Yo… ehh… umm… Yi Jeong sunbae prefiere mantener nuestra relación en secreto —. No se supone que mentir fuera tan fácil. Pero su cerebro había secuestrado su boca y no podía parar —Es más por mi bien que por el suyo. Estoy bien sin la publicidad.

Ga Eul no notó a las chicas escuchando cada palabra. Algunas de las cuales ya habían sacado sus teléfonos y mandaban mensajes frenéticamente.

—Bueno, debiste habérmelo dicho. No quiero que me acusen de robarle la chica a alguien. —De hecho, estaba un poco horrorizado de que era la chica de So Yi Jeong con a que estaba coqueteando, pero no iba a decir eso. —Necesitas ser más honesta. —Y con eso se fue.

—Sí, si necesito ser más honesta —Ga Eul se quejó en voz baja. Iba a ir a casa y tallarse la boca con jabón por decir tal presuntuosa mentira. Podía ver a Yi Jeong sonriéndole burlonamente. Solo esperaba que nunca se enterara de esto.

— **o—**

—¿Woo Bin?

—Yi Jeong, estaba a punto de llamarte. Recibió la carta, justo en frente de ese tipo. La iba a poner en su casillero, pero hey, estaba parada ahí. Fue una coincidencia, lo juro.

Si claro. Nunca había coincidencias cuando se trataba de Woo Bin. —¿Cómo está?

—Se veía un poco sonrojada. Creo que le dijo al chico que tú eres su novio y que está esperando a que regreses de Suecia. Al menos eso es lo que los dicen los rumores en el campus.

—¿Qué?

—Está en toda la escuela, amigo. Mis chicas me están preguntando si en serio estas saliendo con Ga Eul yang.

Si su sonrisa se hacía más grande su cara probablemente iba a doler luego —Diles que se metan en lo suyo y que la dejen en paz.

—Eso me suena a un 'si', Yi Jeong. Definitivamente no es un 'no'

—Pueden entender lo que quieran, ese no es mi problema.

—Está bien. En fin, Jun Pyo me llamó el otro día…

Mientras Yi Jeong escuchaba la actualización de Woo Bin, se dio cuenta que por primera vez en más de una semana se sentía completamente tranquilo. Si Ga Eul yang había empezado el rumor para apartar un pretendiente persistente, él no iba a intervenir.

Después de todo, los chicos geniales también podían ser chicos buenos.


	5. IV

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia original de** **Myrielle  
** **Traducción por** **GianiraBlossom**

* * *

Ga Eul mordió su labio inferior, su pluma flotando inciertamente sobre el papel. ¿Debería? Tal vez no. Tal vez terminaría asustando a Yi Jeong y luego nunca escucharía de él de nuevo. —Pabo, pabo —murmuró, estirando su cabello. Rayos, se había arrancado otro mechón. Aquí estaba, cuarenta y cinco minutos después de iniciar su carta y aún estaba atorada en " _Sunbae_ "

—Solo dile. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que quieres decirle? —Ga Eul se preguntó si debería llamar a Jan Di y pedir su opinión, pero eso significaría tener otra discusión de "somos" o "no somos" lo que normalmente la dejaba emocionalmente exhausta. Parte de la razón por la que las cartas eran tan cómodas era porque le daba a ambos el tiempo y espacio suficiente para ajustarse el uno al otro, especialmente a Yi Jeong.

¿Habían cosas que no debería de escribir?

Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

— **o—**

Yi Jeong observó la arcilla frente a él. Se preguntó que quería más: crear el jarrón que había imaginado o aplastar el objeto medio formado hasta que no fuera más que una rota y pulposa masa.

En contra de su buen juicio, se limpió las manos y levantó su teléfono celular. Después de unos segundos de mirarlo detenidamente, se forzó a sí mismo a encenderlo de nuevo. Solo para descubrir que tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas todos del mismo número.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué empezó a hacer esto de nuevo? ¿Por qué obligarlo a llamar a su padre y pedirle que regrese a casa o que detenga sus amoríos? ¿Por qué él? Por tantos meses había estado alejado de sus formas auto-destructivas y ahora lo estaba a arrastrando con ella de nuevo. El trató de ignorarla pero estaba siendo inusualmente persistente. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y ella aún no se rendía.

Sacándose su delantal, Yi Jeong abandonó la seguridad de estudio y regresó a la casa. Tenía varias botellas de vino, y en ese momento la idea de acabarse todas de una vez se veía muy tentadora. Tal vez su madre se detendría si acabara en el hospital por envenenamiento alcohólico. O si muriera. No podría perseguirlo entonces.

Sacando la corcha expertamente, tomó directamente de la botella, concentrándose mas en cuanto podía tragarse que en el sabor. Se detuvo cuando sintió el líquido derramarse por la esquina de su boca. De repente lleno de ira, lanzó la botella al otro lado de la habitación, sintiendo cierta satisfacción al escuchar el vidrio romperse. Quería destruir algo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa para sacar su enojo.

Tenía que salir de la casa.

Yi Jeong estaba conduciendo fuera de la entrada cuando alcanzó a ver el buzón. Tal vez… solo tal vez…

Algo parecido al alivio surgió dentro de él cuándo vio el sobre azul, parcialmente escondido junto al resto del correo. Regresando al auto, tanteó con la idea de leer la carta ahora o salir a conducir. Tomando en cuenta su actual humor, la primera era una mejor idea. Necesitaba algo para distraerlo y si salía ahora probablemente se metería en un accidente.

 _Sunbae,  
Primero que nada, gracias por las fotografías. Es lindo ver donde trabajas, y aparentemente donde te molesta tu maestro también. Es confortante, de alguna forma, saber que estamos trabajando en el mismo lugar, algo así. Digo, ya que los estudios son prácticamente idénticos… ¿fue un poco estúpido, no? Por favor ignora esa última parte._

De hecho, cada vez que se daba cuenta que había hecho algo tonto era un poco adorable. Y como Yi Jeong había descubierto, era muy difícil ignorarla.

 _Es que me siento un poco rara. Es porque tuve un sueño..._

¿Sueño? Ahora, eso sonaba interesante. Él también había tenido algunos sueños. Uno estaba contemplando mencionárselo. Los otros estaban estrictamente fuera de límites.

 _Nosotros salíamos, ni siquiera estoy segura de como llegue ahí en el sueño, pero de todos modos, tú me llevaste alrededor de la ciudad. De hecho empezamos en la costa. Recuerdo que me dijiste que la universidad estaba un poco cerca del mar y que en un día nublado se parece un poco a la costa en la Isla Jeju._

El término "salir" era su eufemismo para "cita". ¿Ga Eul lo había extrañado tanto que soñó una cita? Tal vez era el vino o la necesidad de escapar, o la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella. Tal vez eran os tres factores. Yi Jeong de repente se dio a un impulso. La costa no estaba muy lejos de la casa rentada.

Estuvo ahí en veinte minutos. Conduciendo junto a un delgado y desierto camino con mirada a los acantilados, detuvo el auto y salió. El viento lo envolvió de inmediato y rápidamente metió la carta en su bolsillo. Estaba fría en su piel caliente y por lo que pareció una eternidad, solo estuvo ahí, respirando el agudo y salado toque en el aire mientras miraba el océano chocar contra las rocas una y otra vez. Cerrando los ojos, recordó conducir junto a un camino desierto en la víspera de la boda de Jun Pyo, mirando a la chica caminando en un campo de flores. Sus dedos se cerraron protectores alrededor de la carta cuando la sacó de su bolsillo.

 _Nos sentamos en tu auto y platicamos por un rato. Aunque no puedo recordar de que hablábamos. Y después comimos pastel de zanahoria. Si, si noté el pastel pero noté a Sadie primero ¿okey? Dile hola por mí. Es muy bonita pero en tus buenos días, creo que tú eres más lindo. Marginadamente._

Ga Eul yang debió haber mordido muy fuerte su lengua para haber escrita un cumplido tan doble-cara. Ella claramente se había quedado mesmerizada por su apariencia la primera vez que le puso los ojos encima. Por el otro lado, el solo se dio cuenta que era bonita cuando la vio viendo ese vestido azul con su cabello recogido. Y como todos su predecesores masculinos habían hecho a través de los tiempos cada vez que veían a una chica bonita, Yi Jeong rápidamente hiso lo que pudo para molestarla. Parcialmente por atención.

Ella escribió uno cuantos párrafos más pero guardaría eso para después. Ahora, tenía que visitar a cierto gato y dejarle saber que la competencia decía hola. Además, tenía un repentino antojo de pastel de zanahoria.

— **o—**

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando regresó. Por lo que podía ver, su personal había limpiado el desastre que hiso. Quitándose su chaqueta, Yi Jeong sacó de nuevo la carta de Ga Eul de su bolsillo.

 _Después de eso, salimos de compras y me llevaste a una librería. Creo que en serio te gustaron los libros ahí porque empezaste a sacarlos de los estantes y a ponerlos en mis brazos. Algo así como lo que hiciste cuando me obligaste a llevar a Jan Di a la fiesta de Jun Pyo sunbae. Y luego desperté._

Cuando él había despertado, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba en Corea. Y después vino la aguda sensación de pérdida cuando entendió que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Ella también había sentido eso?

 _En fin, eso es solo una pequeña anécdota que pensé que debería compartir contigo._

 _Ji Hoo sunbae mencionó que estás pensando en participar en una exhibición (no recuerdo muy bien el nombre) que se supone va a ser en unos meses. Supongo que tu mano se está recuperando bien y que tu mentor, a pesar de lo gruñón que es, de hecho está de acuerdo en que estás listo. Tengo un presentimiento de que de hecho le agradas, no importa cómo te trate._

 _Estoy muy feliz de que las cosas están saliendo bien para ti en Suecia. Espero el día en que hagas algo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ser mostrado al público. Mientras yo, todavía estoy trabajando en mi muñeca. Pero he estado mejorando, o al menos eso es lo que me dice mi maestro (espero que no solo me esté consolando)_

 _No olvides enviar fotos si al final tomas parte de la exhibición._

 _Ga Eul_

 _P.S. Encontré la rueda de alfarero extra._

Debió haber sabido que Ji Hoo le contaría a Ga Eul sobre la exhibición. Por un tiempo Yi Jeong se sentó ahí, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y en el pesado silencio que cubrió la habitación. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a su estudio. Encendiendo las luces miró la rueda y la arcilla sobre ella.

Tendría que deshacerse de eso e iniciar desde cero. Pero había algo que tenía que hacer primero. Tomando su teléfono, Yi Jeong limpió su buzón de mensajes y llamadas. Hasta que pasara la exhibición no contestaría ninguna de las llamadas de su madre ni leería sus mensajes.

Había cosas más importantes que hacer. Y había alguien a quien no quería decepcionar. Poniéndose su delantal, Yi Jeong regresó al trabajo.


	6. V

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia original de** **Myrielle  
** **Traducción por** **GianiraBlossom**

* * *

Jan Di miró de nuevo a su amiga. Pero Ga Eul se veía bien. ¿En serio estaba bien? ¿O solo pretendía estar bien?

—Oye, deja de mirarme. Estoy bien.

—¿Estas segura? —Jan Di preguntó dudosamente. —Si quieres, tal vez podría… —se tragó sus palabras cuando los pacientes ojos oscuros de Ga Eul se fijaron en ella. —Digo, estoy segura que Ji Hoo sunbae podría… está bien, está bien. —levantó sus manos y admitió derrota.

—Eres una buena amiga, Jan Di-ah. Pero estoy bien, en serio —. Sorprendentemente, eso era verdad. Aunque le había tomado tiempo llegar ahí, poder sentir sus pies en tierra solida de nuevo.

En una semana llegaría el año nuevo y aun no oía nada de Yi Jeong. Tal vez su carta lo había asustado. Bueno, si una cita soñada lo asustaba, entonces no valía la pena. Pero aun así, esa explicación no tenía sentido. Habían llegado tan lejos como para eso.

La exhibición había tomado lugar hace un mes y los otros miembro de F4 habían volado a Suecia para apoyar a Yi Jeong. Jan Di había rechazado ir porque necesitaba clases extra para poder pasar sus exámenes pero mandó sus mejores deseos. Woo Bin también le ofreció llevarla, pero Ga Eul declinó ir amablemente. Si Yi Jeong hubiera querido que fuera, se lo hubiera pedido el mismo. Se sintió decepcionada, pero de una forma extraña, también aliviada. Un encuentro cara a cara podría hacer tambalear el frágil bote en el que estaban. Además, la pregunta "¿Por qué no has escrito?" no era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación.

Jun Pyo había regresado a Corea con Ji Hoo y Woo Bin la semana pasada. Pudo lograr sacar dos días libres en su horario para Jan Di y Ga Eul nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz. Ellos les contaron a las chicas sobre la exhibición y como el trabajo de Yi Jeong había sido aclamado como un absoluto éxito. Nadie dudaría su talento de nuevo, Jun Pyo había declarado confiadamente. Ga Eul se sintió feliz de que Yi Jeong finalmente había experimentado el éxito que quería pero simultáneamente, se sintió un poco herida de que no le había mandado una carta con Woo Bin o Ji Hoo para ella.

¿Por qué estaba tan callado? Aun así, ella se negó a preguntar sobre él y los chicos tampoco le ofrecieron información extra. Jan Di intentó sacarle información a Jun Pyo quien, en un ataque de exasperación, le gritó que Yi Jeong se había negado a decirles algo sobre Ga Eul. Ni siquiera una noche de bebida le pudo aflojar la lengua.

Después de rendirse con Jun Pyo con enojo (estaba segura de que seguramente se había perdido de algo), Jan Di le ofreció preguntarle al mucho más perceptivo Ji Hoo pero Ga Eul la detuvo. Si Yi Jeong quería decir algo, entonces lo podría decir el mismo en una carta, insistió.

—¿Ga Eul-ah?

—¿Si?

Ga Eul vio cómo su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños se removió en su asiento por un minuto completo antes de finalmente hacer su pregunta repentinamente. —¿Y si Yi Jeong sunbae no vuelve a escribir?

Ella también se había preguntado eso mismo miles de veces. —Entonces tendré que seguir adelante. Ya hice todo lo que pude. — Por supuesto que dolería como el infierno pero lo superaría. Eventualmente. Ya una vez había renunciado a él voluntariamente y podría hacerlo de nuevo.

— **o—**

 _Y luego Ga Eul dijo que renunciaría a él y seguiría adelante._ Jan Di escribió la oración desordenadamente antes de doblar e papel en un pequeño cuadro y pasárselo a Ji Hoo. En estos días, la gente usaba celulares para ese tipo de cosas en clase, pero su instructor tenía una estricta regla de 'no celulares en clase'. Además, lo había intentado una vez y se dio cuenta que era demasiado lenta mensajeando como para eso.

 _Parece que Ga Eul estará bien entonces._

 _Omo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Yi Jeong sunbae no dijo nada? ¡¿Ustedes no le preguntaron NADA?!_

 _Lo intentamos pero no soltaba nada. Estaba siendo muy conservador. De hecho, es lo más conservador que ha sido hasta ahora._

 _¿No preguntó cómo estaba ella?_

 _No. Y debemos parar porque el profesor Park nos está mirando._

Jan Di suspiró ruidosamente mientras pretendía leer su libro. Aunque Ga Eul decía que no quería decir nada, si lo hacía. Aparentemente había una clase de promesa entre ellos, de lo que había entendido de Ga Eul era una diferente a la que ella y Jun Pyo se habían hecho el uno al otro. La de ellos era más una promesa para ver si _algo_ podía pasar. Por el otro lado, Jun Pyo le había prometido regresar con éxito para que ella tuviera que casarse con él. Y la bañaba con regalos y flores como si no hubiera un mañana. Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se mandaban cartas una vez cada cuantos meses. Jan Di no lo entendía completamente pero quería dar su apoyo a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones. Yi Jeong había sido el notorio Casanova. ¿Había cambiado? Eso parecía. Woo Bin mencionó que Yi Jeong no tenía idea de que clubs frecuentar en Suecia. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez solo había sido deliberado, algo para darle tranquilidad a Ga Eul.

Mientras Yi Jeong no la lastimara estaba bien. Porque si lo hacía, Jan Di iba a practicar con su bisturí en él. Ji Hoo podía coserlo una vez que terminara.

— **o—**

Por primera vez no estaba pasando las celebraciones de Año Nuevo con sus padres. Se habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos en el fin de semana y ella no quiso seguirlos (ya que su abuela solo estaba interesada en preguntar por bisnietos cada vez que Ga Eul visitaba).

Jan Di, quien había sido similarmente abandonada por su familia quienes optaron por pasar las celebraciones en la suite que Jun Pyo reservó para ellos, hiso planes para una pijamada en su casa y mirar el especial de Año Nuevo en la televisión acompañados por Ben&Jerry. Naturalmente, los F4 arruinaron esos planes. Esa era la razón por la que ya no tenía helado de fresa y se estaba acabando el de ron y pasas.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que paso la víspera de Año Nuevo en casa —dijo Woo Bin mientras se desparramaba en el sofá.

—Quieres decir que esta es la primera vez que lo pasas en una _casa_ y no en un club, —corrigió Ji Hoo. —¿Cuánto falta para media noche, y queda helado de ron y pasas, Ga Eul?

Ella había escondido un pequeño recipiente detrás de la carne y el pescado en el congelador. —Nop, Ji Hoo sunbae. Ya se acabó.

—Faltan unos cuarenta y cinco minutos —respondió Woo Bin, ojos pegados a la pantalla. No era sorpresa, era el turno de Lee Hyori de presentarse en el Concierto de Año Nuevo que todas las estaciones estaban emitiendo. Ga Eul apenas se detuvo a si misma de poner los ojos en blanco. Era tan típico.

En cuarenta y cinco minutos, el nuevo año llegaría a ellos y aun no escuchaba de Yi Jeong. Jan Di estaba en ese momento ocupada en el teléfono con Jun Pyo quien había insistido en pasar el Año Nuevo juntos, aunque fuero por teléfono. Ga Eul no podía evitar entirse celosa.

Se preguntó cómo pasaría Yi Jeong el Año Nuevo. Le sorprendió un poco enterarse de que no planeaba regresar a Corea. Aparentemente su estadía en Suecia se había convertido en una clase de mini-exilio.

—Ga Eul yang —la llamó Woo Bin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —Alguien está tocando el timbre.

Ga Eul miró a Woo Bin quien seguía felizmente extendido en su sofá. Era claro que no tenía intenciones de moverse. Aparentemente incluso los príncipes tenían días en los que se convertían en sapos. Ga Eul le hiso una cara antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

—Señorita Chu, esto es para usted.

—¿Eh? —Ga Eul solo pudo mirar al hombre que le estaba ofreciendo un gran paquete —¿Está seguro de que esta en el lugar correcto? —¿Y qué clase de repartidor vestía un uniforme negro como ese?

—Estoy seguro de que es el lugar correcto. Esto es de parte del amo So Yi Jeong.

—Oh —. Sentía como si un gran puño estuviera apretando su corazón. Y después sintió un dulce alivio. Así que no lo había asustado después de todo. Tomando el paquete en sus brazos le agradeció al hombre y cerró la puerta. Cuando entró a la sala, ambos Ji Hoo y Woo Bin estaban sonriendo.

—Es de Yi Jeong —declaró Ji Hoo y le extendió una mano a Woo Bin quien de mala gana sacó su billetera.

—Teníamos una puesta sobre cuando enviaría otra carta, o en este caso, regalo. Ji Hoo apostó que en Año Nuevo pero yo estaba seguro de que lo enviaría el primer da del nuevo año. Aish… ¿Ga Eul yang, no lo vas a abrir?

—No enfrente de ustedes dos. Regresa a mirar a Lee Hyori —Ga Eul sonrió y subió las escalares, escuchando las risas de los chicos.

— **o—**

Gentilmente, Ga Eul removió la cinta de la caja después de que quitó la envoltura decorativa. Abriendo la tapa, tomó la carta que había sobre el relleno protector. Abriendo el sobre, desdobló la carta. Hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba esa familiar caligrafía fluida.

 _Ga Eul yang,_

 _Perdóname si la primera parte de esta carta es un poco desordenada. Es la noche de apertura de la exhibición y actualmente estoy en una pequeña área del museo donde, afortunadamente, no hay gente. Necesito un pequen descanso del eterno adulzamiento. Además, estoy siendo acosado por un grupo de mujeres muy persistentes, una de las cuales debe tener al menos la misma edad que la mamá de Jun Pyo y de hecho se parece un poco a ella. Le voy a contar después, estoy seguro de que se va a espantar._

 _En fin, en ese momento seguro ya sabrás que logre participar en la exhibición y como dice mi maestro, no humillarme a mí ni a él. Fue difícil, pero valió la pena. No pude mandar ninguna foto porque apenas tuve tiempo, pero si has visto alguna en las noticias o en internet, espero que te haya gustado lo que hice. Si recuerdo bien, una vez dijiste que tenías estándares altos y asumo que eso aplica también a la cerámica como a los hombres._

Obviamente iba a recordar eso. Pero Ga Eul había visto las fotos en internet y tenía que admitir que era una de los mejores trabajos que haya visto.

 _Estoy un poco nervioso, pero los críticos parecen felices con mi trabajo y creo que creo que las críticas serán buenas. Me recuerda un poco a mi debut en el Biennale de Venecia. Me alegra mucho ver a Jun Pyo, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo aquí; la familiaridad es confortante. No conozco a nadie más aquí, sé sus nombres y lo que hacen pero los únicos amigos que tengo son ellos tres._

 _Oh cielos. Creo que he sido detectado por esas mujeres. Espera un segundo._

 _Okey, eso tomó más de un segundo pero ahora estoy en un nuevo lugar de seguridad: el sanitario de hombres. No es tan malo como suena, el piso esta alfombrado, hay sofás, espejos de muro completo y hay un olor en todo el lugar que es un poco demasiado femenino para un sanitario de hombres, pero bueno._

Ga Eul apenas pudo contener su risa. Casanova escondiéndose de las damas. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

 _Te todos modos, solo quería decirte que hice esa salida del sueño que tuviste y debo decir, fue divertido. Por supuesto, hubiera sido más divertido si hubieras estado conmigo._

¿Hiso eso? Ga Eul pudo sentir como se sonrojaba y su mano temblar ligeramente. La ultima oración en especial hiso que su corazón latiera más rápido.

 _Para cuando recibas esta carta, debe de ser una hora antes de Año Nuevo. Espero que no hayas pensado que olvidé escribir, pero necesitaba todo el tiempo posible. Voy a tener exámenes pronto, además de algunos asuntos con el museo de mi familia que tengo que arreglar. Y lo que quiero darte va a ser difícil de hacer. ¿Ya lo viste (apuesto a que leíste la carta primero)?_

Arrghh… podía verlo perfectamente sonreír burlonamente mientras escribía esa oración. Pero el hombre la conocía, tenía que otorgarle eso.

 _No olvides mirar por la ventana a medianoche._

 _Feliz Año Nuevo._

 _Yi Jeong_

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el reloj diera las doce. Buscando en el relleno, Ga Eul descubrió su regalo. —Oh —soltó una expresión de sorpresa mientras lo sacaba. Era el plato más exquisito que haya visto. El diámetro era ancho y cada centímetro de su superficie, excepto un pequeño círculo en el centro, estaba cubierto con flores. Había usado un azul cobalto y una cubierta dorada lo que hacía que el plato brillara como si luz bailara en su superficie. Y en el centro del plato, había escrito su nombre.

Era la cosas más hermosa que hay recibido en su vida. Alzándolo en sus manos, Ga Eul lo sostuvo contra su corazón, presionando su mejilla contra la fría cerámica. Pero era preciada porque Yi Jeong lo había hecho para ella. En la planta baja pudo escuchar a Woo bin, Ji Hoo y Jan Di empezar la cuenta regresiva animadamente.

Cuando gritaron "¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" miró por su ventana. Hubo un sonido como el de un suave trueno en la distancia y entonces el cielo sobre su ventana se iluminó en un resplandor de brillante azul, dorado, rojo y verde. Por un momento estuvo de vuelta en la pista de patinaje y Yi Jeong estaba frente a ella, tronando sus dedos y encendiendo el cielo con fuegos artificiales.

Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Ga Eul estaba segura de que el año nuevo seria uno bueno. Pero la mejor parte del nuevo comienzo por mucho era que estaba un año más cerca a verlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:  
Okey, um, primero que nada me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza. Regresé a la escuela hace poco y he estado u ocupada o cansada. No los voy a aburrir con excusas así que solo les diré que trataré de que no se vuelva a repetir. ****Gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia. Oh, and** **jayjayzek** **, even though is not my story I feel very honored that you're following my translation, I love your stories and your writing style. Hope you keep enjoying it:D  
Hasta la otra.**


End file.
